Salamander: Takuya
by hazeleyedharmony
Summary: A Songfic to Takuya's image song "Salamander" which us americans were deprived of


**AUTHOR'S** NOTE: Hola, so I have a horrible case of writer's block on my other story so in a hope to fix that i decided to write this. As the summary said this is a songfic to Takuya's image song, "Salamander." This is in Takuya's point of view, he's talking to the rest of the group. Enjoy!

_

* * *

__I didn't know  
__That there's another world  
__If it calls out  
__Then it needs my power_

It's hard to believe that a year ago I was complaining that my life was boring. I don't think I've used the word "boring" since Shinya turned eight. Now here I am on his ninth birthday only I'm a completely different person. Ok yeah, I'm still pretty much the same but I've grown so much and I'd like to think I'm a better person. I don't want to know where or who I would be if I hadn't answered that message.

_I won't be interfered by a red card  
__I'll penetrate a Digital Field_

I don't even know what to say about the Digital world. I can't wait to go back. I miss everything about the place. I'd give anything to go back, except well my fire spirit; I'd like to keep that. The weird thing is I wasn't scared. Really I wasn't, I was curious. There I was thrust into this world that was self-destructing and told to save it. That's pretty awesome. I don't think I'd do anything different. Ok maybe I would have been less stubborn but whatever. We saw the destruction of the world and the re-birth. Tears were shed and friends were lost. We were invincible yet completely vulnerable, and I'm still trying to figure out how that could be. The Digital world brought out the best and worse in us. I think it's safe to say that the Digital world is my utopia

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist  
__I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!!  
__The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body  
__And I'll open up a new legend_

Not only was I in some crazy new world but I was a digimon. To this day I still consider myself a digimon. I am the legendary warrior of fire. I can't even begin to describe what I felt when I first became Agunimon. It was the most amazing feeling. I felt indestructible, (that feeling didn't last long but still.) The feel of the fire surging through my veins, through my very being, I loved it. Even now I still feel Agunimon in me. Whenever I'm faced with something serious I feel he pushing me in the right direction. He's the most important part of me and he always will be.

_A leader  
__I'm not built to be one, right?  
__But when it comes to my friends  
__I'll protect them even against their will_

Zoe, Kouichi, J.P. and of course Tommy, even Kouji (though grudgingly) trusted me with their lives. How could they have had such blind faith? I was just a kid, what if I failed them? I don't think I would have been able to live with myself. Yeah I put up a courageous front; I think it was my fear of letting them down that kept me going. If I would have been alone in the digital world I'm ninety-eight percent positive that I would have gotten myself killed within the first day, week if I was lucky. Haha, I owe those guys everything, they all were special to me in their own unique way. I don't even care how corny it sounds, it's true. J.P. and his chocolate, man he was the perfect comic relief. Not only that but I could talk to him about everything, if only the others new about what we'd do when no one was looking. Crap! I think we left a couple booby traps up. Oh man, we're so gonna get it when we go back. I'm not too worried though, the digital world has seen worse. I'm sorry, that was horrible. I think one of the best things that happened to our group was the arrival of Kouichi. Well arrival isn't quite the right word but oh well. Jeez, without Kouichi the team would have self destructed. Just his presence would calm us. Even with all the crap he went through he was extremely rational. He really taught me that things aren't always what they seem. He was also a great listener. Though his insecurities stopped him from offering as much advice as J.P. just the way he'd give me his complete attention would make me feel better. I think he saved us more than we saved him, I wish he was with us longer. How could I've not mentioned Zoe yet? Oh Zoe, I had the most childish crush on her at first. I think I stopped liking her around the time Kouichi came. Coincidence? Not really. I saw the way she was when she was around him, the way she looked at him. Did it hurt? Well yeah at first. Now she's like my sister. I love arguing with her, I can't help but smile when she wins and I know that if I win I better be prepared for the next one cause, buddy, she can be vicious. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy; sure he was only eight but the kid taught me more than I could have ever imagined. He really made me appreciate Shinya more. I knew he looked up to me and that forced me to be my best constantly. I was that kid's hero, I couldn't let him down. Now Tommy's more independent but I know he still looks up to me and he's following in my footsteps. (It's driving Kouji mad, and we love it!) And Kouji the big bad wolf. How the hell did I become best friends with a kid like that? Oh well I'm glad I did. Sure he's the complete opposite of me but we balance each other. I really owe this kid my life, (and a couple of my migraines.) There isn't a better group of people I could have gone to the digital world with. Damn, what a team we are.

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same  
__If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight_

I've almost forgot to mention the reason we were in the Digital world. All the evil our world has seen. And yes I mean the digital world; it is our world now too. I remember how cocky I was after the first couple of battles. I mean what did I know? I was just a kid who saw this whole thing as video game. But then I saw what true evil was and yeah I lost confidence a couple of times, who wouldn't? As I grew closer to everyone my confidence grew too. They gave me the confidence I needed.

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes  
__The element of fire dwells within, Agunimon!!  
__The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow  
__And protect this chipped world  
__If just strength alone is the answer  
__It's easy to see why but it's wrong_

The single greatest lesson I learned is that there's more to being great then physical strength. Of course physical strength was important but without mental and emotional strength nothing would have been accomplished. God, I've grown so much. A year ago if you would have asked me what made a hero I would have said, courage, will and strength. Then I'd probably say a cape just to be funny. It's different now. I'd still say courage and will, but I'd also say knowledge, love and determination. Then I would say strength, almost as an after thought.

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist  
__I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!!  
__The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body  
__And I'll open up a new legend_

Bokomon told us that he'd write of all of our adventures so generation after generation can learn of the six humans who wielded the spirits of the legendary warriors. I really hope he kept his promise and I hope that one day I'll read what he wrote. I'll relive the tears and smiles, the battles and jokes. I've been planning the day we all go back. We'll spirit evolve and explore the world that we saved. Who knows, maybe we'll begin a whole new adventure.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:_ Did you like it? I hope you did. I'm going to write a story for the other character's songs too. Well see you all in my other story Things to Come. Ciao!


End file.
